Timeline
'' Before the Movie Series Note: The series is in its chronology: 1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 2, and 5. *Doc (Possibly the Lone Dinosaur) is born. *The Old One is born. *Swooper is born. *Archie is born. *Elsie is born. *Grandpa Longneck is born. *Grandma Longneck is born. *Pat is born. *Years later, The Lone Dinosaur (Possibly Doc) appears in the Great Valley and fights the Sharptooth. Afterwards, Saurus Rock appears. (This is a story and may or may not have happend.) *Mr. Thicknose is born. *Grandma and Grandpa Longneck meet. *Kosh is born. *Mama Sharptooth & Papa Sharptooth are born. *Sharptooth is born. *Cera's Mother is born. *Topps is born. *Littlefoot's Mother is born. *Mama Flyer is born. *Pterano is born. *Mama Swimmer is born. *Papa Swimmer is born. *Tegina is born. *Brobby is born. *Tippy's Mother is born. *Hyp's Father is born. *Mutt's Father is born. *Topps and Cera's mother meet. *Brobby and Littlefoot's Mother meet. Soon after, they learn that they are going to have a hatchling. So Bron decides to find a home for all of them. *Ichy and Dil are born. *Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie are born. *Hyp is born. *Mutt is born. *Nod is born. *Ali's Mother is born. *Rinkus & Sierra are born. *Guido is born. Movie Series ''The Land Before Time ('The Land Before Time: The Illustrated Story) *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Petrie are born. *Shorty is born. (Friends in Need) *Littlefoot, along with his mother and grandparents head for the Great Valley. *Littlefoot and Cera meet. *Littlefoot and Cera playing the swamp with the frogs. *Sharptooth attacks Littlefoot and Cera, Littlefoot's Mother saves them, but gets injured by Sharptooth. *The Great Earthshake occurs. Bron returns in the aftermath. ''(Flashback from X) ''Shorty plausibly loses his parents during this event. *Littlefoot's Mother dies. *Littlefoot meets up with Ducky and Petrie, and Cera returns to warn everyone that Sharptooth is alive. *Ducky finds an egg, which soon hatches into Spike. *Flashback in VII: Petrie's Uncle Pterano leads some dinosaurs away from the herds, only for Fast Biters to attack. *The gang finally manage to get rid of Sharptooth forever, Petrie also learns to fly for the first time. *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike finally reach the Great Valley, reuniting with their families: **Littlefoot with his grandparents. **Cera with her dad. **Petrie with his mom and siblings. **Ducky with her family who then adopt Spike. ''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *Two Egg Stealers (Struthiomimuses'') named Ozzy & Strut come to the Valley to look for eggs. *The gang decide to go play at the Sheltering Grass, only to fall into the Sinking Sand and be saved by their parents, who give each of them a strong lecture. *Trying to get away from their parents, the children have a meeting at a rocky cliff, and witness the Egg Stealers taking one of Ducky's unhatched siblings. *While chasing the Egg Stealers outside of the Valley, the gang find themselves inside a dark cave. In the confusion, Cera crashes into the rock wall, causing a rockslide. **The rockslide breaks the Great Wall, and causes the Egg Stealers to be plummeted back into the Great Valley. The egg they had safely rolls back into its nest. **The rockslide causes the gang to be pushed into the Mysterious Beyond. They find what they think is the egg Ozzy & Strut took, and take it back to the Great Valley. *The gang see the egg they took was not theirs, and decide to take care of it when it hatches. **The egg soon hatches into a Sharptooth. The gang runs away, but Littlefoot gets stuck on a vine, and soon realizes that it is a nice Sharptooth, who he names Chomper. *Ozzie & Strut corner and threaten the gang on a rocky cliff, but Chomper scares them away with his shadow. The children are grateful and soon accept Chomper. *"Waiting to Hatch": The Prehistoric Pals and Chomper decide to make a fort. While they are gathering rocks Petrie finds an egg which hatches into a Spiketail the next day. *"When We Grow Up": When the gang are mad at the grownups for not letting them go on an adventure, Cera runs off and falls into the Sinking Sand again. Littlefoot's Grandpa saves her. *When Chomper bites Cera, she gets angry and yells at him. Chomper runs away to a volcano, and the gang come to rescue him, but soon encounter Ozzie & Strut, who try to push them into the lava. *Chomper's Mother and Father invade the Great Valley to look for Chomper. *The grown-ups chase Chomper's parents away, and while going back to the Mysterious Beyond, they find Chomper. After the Story Events here are known to happen sometime after "The Great Valley Adventure", but it is not known exactly when. It is possible that some of these events happen after events listed later on the timeline. *"The Great, Beautiful Valley": Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike complain about the rain. Littlefoot's Grandmother explains to them why rain is important. ''The Land Before Time III: Time of the Great Giving'' The events in this film chronologically take place after The Land Before Time II *Flying rocks cause the water in the Great Valley to go dry, getting dammed up in the Mysterious Beyond. *We Did It Together': Spike gets captured by Hyp, Nod, and Mutt. His friends save him. *After a big battle against the grown-ups and some Fast Biters, the water returns to the Great Valley. The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists *The Old One and her herd come to the Great Valley, telling everyone about the Land of Mists. *Littlefoot and Ali meet. *Grandpa Longneck falls ill, forcing Littlefoot, Ali and the gang to head for the Land of Mists to find the Night Flower which cures him. *The gang also meet Archie and Tickles, and have run-ins with Ichy and Dil. The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *Swarming Leaf-Gobblers plague the Great Valley, forcing the Combined Herds to leave until the Valley is green again. *Littlefoot plans to find more food and water so the herds won't separate. *Littlefoot and friends discover the Big Water. *The gang meets up with Chomper again. The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock *Doc returns to the Great Valley. *Dinah & Dana come to visit. *The twins disappear and Littlefoot and friends go off and search for them. They soon run into an Allosaurus afterwards. *Saurus Rock is broken. *Littlefoot goes off to fix the problem. Grandpa Longneck & Doc battle between to sharpteeth and Saurus Rock is fixed. *Doc leaves the Great Valley *Littlefoot tells the twins and their friends a whole new story. The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *Littlefoot sees a "Stone of Cold Fire". *Petrie's Uncle Pterano returns. After saving Ducky, his punishment is reduced to banishment into the Mysterious Beyond until five cold times have pass. *Littlefoot sees that the two Rainbow Faces they've met are not of their world. The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze *Spike and Tippy meet. *Ground sparkles (Snow) first comes to the Great Valley. *Mr. Thicknose reveals the reason he seemed so wise. The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water *Heavy rainfall causes flooding in the Great Valley. *The gang first meet Mo, and they help return him to the Big Water. The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration *Many Longnecks from all around have the same sleep story about the Bright Circle going dark. *Littlefoot and his family meet Sue, a giant longneck who saves Littlefoot from a Belly Dragger. *Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike meet Pat while trying to catch up with Littlefoot. *All the longnecks reach the crater where Sue meets a longneck bigger than she is. Littlefoot and Bron, his father, meet, and he explains to Littlefoot where he has been. *After some false starts, Littlefoot invites Shorty into the family. *The Bright Circle goes dark. *Sue and her boy-friend head for home. Littlefoot decides to leave with his grandparents and friends, and Bron promises he and Shorty will visit soon. The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses *Nibling Day is nearing. The Tinysauruses eat all the tree sweets after Littlefoot accidentally knocks them off the tree. The Tinysaurus are framed. *Tria comes to the Great Valley. Cera becomes jealous of the time her dad is spending with Tria. *Littlefoot finds the Tinysauruses. Eventually, the rest meet them as well. After talking with Lizzie, Cera finally decides to make friends with Tria. *Littlefoot finally confesses to everyone. After they scare off two Fast Biters away from the Great Valley, the herds allow the Tinysauruses to remain in the Great Valley. The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers *Topps and Tria mate and Tria lays an egg. *Petrie has a hard time preparing for the Day of the Flyers. *The gang first meet Guido, who helps Petrie with practice. *Tricia, Cera's new baby sister, is born. *Cera starts to get used to Tricia, eventually accepting her. The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends *The gang first meet Loofah, Doofah & Foobie *Littlefoot and the gang lead a herd of Yellow Bellies to Berry Valley, where the herd are now proposed to reside. Before the TV series *Saro is born. *Red Claw is born. *Grandpa Longneck and Saro meet while Grandpa is a Story Speaker. *Screech & Thud are born. *Sharptooth Mom is born. *Rhett is born. *Ruby is born in the Mysterious Beyond. *Ruby and her family first meet Chomper. *Red Claw and his two Fast Biters, Screech & Thud, begin to terrorize everyone in the Mysterious Beyond. *In order to learn how different dinosaurs can work together and how to save the Mysterious Beyond from Red Claw's wrath, Chomper and Ruby decide to go to the Great Valley, passing Saurus Rock, and a meadow of Jumping Waters, eventually meeting up with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike. *Chomper and Ruby are soon accepted by most of the dinosaurs (adults included, although Topps is in question) in the Great Valley, allowing them to sleep in the Secret Caverns. TV Series The Cave of Many Voices *Chomper and friends explore the Secret Caverns, accidentally making entrance into the Mysterious Beyond, which Red Claw and his Fast Biters discover. *The gang eventually use a Cave of Many Voices to scare them away, while managing to find a cave for Chomper that won't leak when it rains. The Mysterious Tooth Crisis *Chomper learns that a Sharptooth losing his/her teeth is natural, and that he'll get a new tooth soon. *Tria, Cera, Ruby and Spike for the first time played in a mudpool which Cera did take part in it after two refuses to go in. The Star Day Celebration *The gang celebrate Ruby's Star Day celebrations. *First and only appearance of the Star Day celebrations. The Canyon of Shiny Stones *While the gang help Cera look for a new shiny stone for Tria, Petrie learns that the Smoking Mountain is just a mountain. The Great Log-Running Game *Ducky invents a new game, which Cera learns the hard way is best to leave for twofooters. The Brave Longneck Scheme *Ali's herd returns, but when Littlefoot and Cera go to play with her, Ali shows them that she has a new friend, Rhett, who doesn't like to play with kids he doesn't know. *Ali asks Rhett to tell them about his adventures, and Rhett tells stories about how he protected his herd from Sharpteeth. *Littlefoot and Cera are dismayed that Ali believes these stories, and along with their other friends, come up with a plan to show Ali Rhett's stories are made up. *The children trick Rhett into thinking Chomper is a vicious Sharptooth, and Ali learns the truth about his stories when he runs away instead of protecting her from Chomper. *Rhett gets the herd to chase Chomper and kill him. When they corner him, they are surprised that he is able to speak. *The gang catch up with the herd, and explain what the attack was about. The Old One is angry with Rhett, but also at the other children, and tells them that a Sharptooth attack is no laughing matter. She also says that she think's it's good that Chomper has made a lot of friends in the Great Valley, despite being a Sharptooth. *Rhett is finally accepted by the group and goes off to play with them. The Meadow of Jumping Waters *Chomper and Ruby show the gang, the Meadow of Jumping Waters, they past while getting to the Great Valley long ago. *Spike gets stinky from falling in the mud, and he helps chase away Red Claw and his Fast Biters from everyone else. The Days of Rising Water *Heavy rainfalls forces Petrie and his family to find a new home in the Great Valley. *Chomper saves Petrie's Mother from suffocating in a mudslide. *Through Ducky, Tricia learns to swim. Escape from the Mysterious Beyond *The gang end up in the Mysterious Beyond and get chased by Red Claw again. An earthshake separates Ducky, Chomper and Thud from the others. *After the rest of the gang use a log to help Ducky and Chomper across to safety, Chomper shows Thud who is the bigger Sharptooth after he helps Thud get unstuck, and Thud decides to let him go, just one this time. The Hidden Canyon *The gang discover the Hidden Canyon and decide to keep it their secret area, eating a lot of the Tree Sweets there. *After Screech & Thud show up in the Great Valley, the kids discover the opening to the Mysterious Beyond and learn from Grandpa Longneck and Topps that the Tree Sweets have a smell that Sharpteeth don't like. *After fighting off Red Claw and his Fast Biters, Grandpa Longneck, the adults eventually seal off the Hidden Canyon forever, much to the children's dismay. The Legend of the Story Speaker *The gang learns that Grandpa Longneck was a great Story Speaker from Saro who returns to the Great Valley. *After talking it over, Saro decides to become the new Story Speaker. The Bright Circle Celebration *Cera and Topps learn that it's all right to celebrate something they don't believe in when everyone in the Valley begins preparations for the Bright Circle Celebration. *The Bright Circle Celebrations begins in this episode. The Lonely Journey *It is the day of the Great Giving, first seen in the third movie. *Chomper decides to see if he can get Sharpteeth to be friends, and goes off to the Mysterious Beyond. *He runs into multiple Sharpteeth, including Red Claw, who either ignore him or try to attack him. *Chomper hides on a "White Mountain" to be safe from other Sharpteeth. *The kids go to rescue Chomper, and an earthshake occurs. *When they go back to the Great Valley, the kids give Chomper his part of the feast - a leaf full of bugs - and Chomper decides he'd rather be with his friends in the Great Valley. The Missing Fast-Water Adventure *When an earthshake dries out the Fast Water, Littlefoot and his friends fix the problem by removing rocks. On the way they meet a very specal old friend, Mo! The Spooky Nighttime Adventure *After Ruby tells everyone a story about Hidden Runner, they begin to have bad sleep stories except Cera whom she got it in while sleeping with the others in a forest. *The gang soon learn from Mr. Thicknose that Hidden Runner has been around for a long time, and when they finally manage to get good look at him, Cera learns that it's okay to be afraid and face your fear after all. The Lone Dinosaur Returns *Doc returns to the Great Valley, searching for his lady-friend Dara. *The kids attempt to rescue Dara who is stuck in a mudpool but the kids fail the attempt by falling in themselves. *Doc comes to do the attempted rescue of Dara and the kids. *Doc learns that despite being a Sharptooth, Chomper would never hurt anyone. Stranger From the Mysterious Above *Spike gets trapped in a hole, where a colony Tickly Fuzzies live. *Spike helps Milo, Lydia and Plower's colony deal with the "Great Hideous Beast". *Topps and Mr. Thicknose can't agree on whose way is better. The Hermit of Black Rock *The gang are bothered by the strong winds in the Great Valley. *Petrie and Guido are trapped in Black Rock - a mountain - after strong winds blow them into it. **Petrie injures his wing, and Guido injures his leg in the fall. *They meet Swooper, a blind flyer, who they invite to fly them back to the Great Valley. The Amazing Threehorn Girl *Cera accidently saves herself and her friends from a duo of Belly Draggers. *Petrie tells the adults how Cera fought off the Belly Draggers, and they begin to praise her and call her "The Amazing Threehorn Girl". *She begins to change the story and make herself look better by lying. *The Belly Draggers return with friends and Cera admits that she lied, causing the adults to be angry with her. *Littlefoot's grandfather reminds everyone they should be the ones protecting the Valley, and they go to drive the Sharpteeth off. *Cera runs away, and is surrounded by the Belly Draggers. Her father comes and fights them off right before the other adults arrive. *Cera apologizes to her father for lying, and her father apologizes to her for pushing her into changing the story. The Big Longneck Test *Bron and Shorty arrive to have Littlefoot do the "Big Longneck Test", a test to see if a Longneck is capable of becoming a leader. *While Littlefoot is undergoing the test, Shorty & Littlefoot's friends go to The Great Stone Walkover. *Littlefoot passes the test. The Great Egg Adventure *Littlefoot, Chomper, Petrie and Ducky (along with Hyp, Nod and Mutt) take three Fast Biter eggs out into the Mysterious Beyond, far away from the Great Valley. *The mother Fast Biter chases the gang as they are carrying the eggs. March of the Sand Creepers *Some Sand Creepers are driving everyone in the Great Valley, except Ducky, who seems to like them. crazy. So the kids find where the Sand Creepers live. *The kids meet Scuttle, a sand creeper at the volcano. *A whirlpool catches Cera by surprise, and Littlefoot fears the Threehorn had drowned. *Cera survives the whirlpool twist. The Forbidden Friendship *The cold time is almost over in the Great Valley, and Tippy's herd returns. *After a bad start, the herds decide to share the food they have after Spike and Tippy find a place full of green food. Return to Hanging Rock *A meteor shower, called "The Flying Rocks of Many Nights" happens. *Ruby decides to go to Hanging Rock to find her family, as that is where they were the last time she saw the flying rocks. *Ducky, Spike & Chomper follow her, and they meet a Tickly Fuzzy named Skip. *Skip helps Ruby find her family. However, they are forced to leave as Red Claw is nearby. Later, a fire starts, the rest of the gang (Petrie, Cera & Littlefoot) come and help Ruby including Grandpa Longneck. *The rain come and dies the fire out. Search for the Sky Color Stones *The gang see a rainbow and the clouds cover it up. *They try to look for sky color stones but can't find them. *Ducky finds many stones and becomes greedy and hoarding of them. Later she slips and the stones fall, but Cera and Ruby save her. Through the Eyes of a Spiketail *The gang try to get some sweet bubbles but they fail. *Mr. Thicknose tells them about Hard Water Sweets. *The gang tries to look for them. *An earthshake appears and buries all the children except Spike in snow. *Spike digs them out and leads them to the hard water sweets. The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave'' *Bron fails to return to the Great Valley to rendezvous with his son, prompting Littlefoot and his friends to set off and find him. Category:Lists